The Bringing Together of an Angel and a Demon
by Deathly Jester
Summary: Why did I let Tomoka borrow my umbrella, why did I forget my bag, why did it have to start storming NOW! I ran to the gate and stopped to catch my breath, when it stopped raining. Which was weird because I could still hear it, looking up I met a beautiful sea green pair of eyes looking down at me. A cute little story of the bringing together on an angel and a demon.


**Deathly Jester: SO this is my first time writing for this pairing, I've written this story up in an outline back in 2013, and while I've yet to watch the 'New Prince of Tennis' I'm excited to soon *Smiles* Also I did some reading up on Sakuno and I don't believe her parents are ever mentioned in the whole anime, manga, or new prince of tennis. Also it's like 1:30 in the morning and I'm only writing cause I can't sleep due to the fact there were potato chips in my house calling my name… yeah.**

 **Another note, Sakuno and other characters are going to be a bit OOC, they are in high school so I'd expect them to be a bit more mature, I'm also going off Manga Sakuno who is more mature than anime Sakuno. Thanks!**

The footslog down the hallway to my homeroom was annoying, I upset I forgot to grab my bag before the tennis match once again. I should know better than to leave my bag anywhere. Stolen notes are a big thing around here and it's a long hard process to re-write notes. When I slid open my homeroom door I was pleased to see my bag exactly as I had left it. Opening it I saw all my pens, papers and pins in their place. Not a note out of place. I smiled and threw it over my shoulder and happily walked down the hallway to exit the school when I looked out the window and stopped in my tracks

' _Oh no, it's starting to storm! Tomoka has my umbrella too, oh why did her brothers have to go and break it'_ I continued to walk down the hallways, my feet dragging ever so slightly. I needed to get home quick to avoid the torrential downpour. I also didn't really want to get wet at all. It's not an appealing thing to consider. My white school uniform top wasn't a problem because I wore a nude bra, because anything else under a white shirt is stupid, the green school blazer also helped conceal this factor. I just hated getting wet, it makes you cold, and then you have to take a bath, baths are nice, but taking one day after you just took one wasn't good for my skin. And you couldn't just not bathe because rainwater isn't all that great for you either.

Deciding to get over my petty dislikes I decided a fun bubble bath would be worth this. I deserved it after all. I walked quickly, not quite running because I didn't want to risk slipping, falling and breaking some bone in half.

I stood at the gate for a few seconds, closing my eyes, to let my breathing catch up and my heart rate to slow slightly when it stopped raining. Or so I though. It still sounded like it was raining, yet I wasn't feeling anything. Opening my eyes I was meet with a pretty sea green.

"What are you doing out in this downpour without an umbrella?" Kirihara Akaya!

"My friends brothers broke hers so she asked if she could use mine. I expected to get home soon after the first few matches… but I misplaced my bag and had to find it," I blushed and looked down, embarrassed by my inability to keep things in check, "By the time I did find it it started to pour. Thanks for covering me for a moment," I smiled and looked up at him. His face was dusted with a small blush and he scratched the back of his head with his one free hand. "What are you still doing here?"

"Well after my match I decided to go take a nap until it was time for the busses to leave, I set an alarm on my phone, but it's set for AM not PM… So I missed my bus. I was about to walk to the nearest bus station when I saw you running out in this mess." His smile was genuine, he really was a kind person outside of the tennis court.

"Thanks Kirihara-senpai. There's a bus station about 3 blocks east from here… Or is it west? I've never needed to use the stations around here so I don't quite remember…" I looked down at my shoes, nervous about what he might think or say about me.

"If it's alright with you I'd like to walk you to your house, so you can stay dry and not get a cold. I'd feel horrible if I just walked away, is there a stop near your house?"

I nodded. "It's just on the other side of the street so you'd be able to wait inside and dry off a bit before the bus got there, that is if that's okay with you Kirihara-senpai," I slightly bowed my head.

"That sounds nice, thanks. You're such a cute kind girl Sakuno-chan! Let's go!" He patted the top of my head like you would a cat and we started off toward my house.

The downpour only got worse. By the time we got to my front gate the lightening and thunder was intense. We rushed inside and quickly took our shoes off.

"Well this is getting crazy. Would you happen to have any of your dad's clothing I could borrow while mine dry?" Kirihara asked, bowing.

"My father doesn't live here, but he might have some shirts and shorts here if that's alright with you."

"Why doesn't your dad live with you?" if it's not too much to ask."

"No you're fine, it's not like it's a bad reason or anything. He has to travel for work so he's on the go almost 24/7 365 but on the weekends he'll get off he stops by sometimes. Just wait here I'll grab a towel and place the clothing in the bathroom." I rushed off to my father's room that had also become the guest room. My father was a small man like me, but just a touch shorter than Kirihara-san, so it wasn't too hard picking out a pair of shorts and a plain shirt that he could wear as I dry our clothing. My bubble bath would just have to wait.

I gave him the clothing and went to my own room to change. I grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a sweater, it was getting pretty cold inside the house. Meeting back up after placing all of our clothing in the dryer, minus the sensitive articles that he kept on his person.

"Do you have any idea on when this will end?"

"No clue, it seems like it could go on for a few more hours. I called the bus station and they aren't running anymore buses tonight so I'll have to call my parents and see if they will be able to get me when this clears up in a bit."

"Okay, would you like some tea? Grandma is a big tea lover and always keeps our kitchen fully stocked with all kinds of teas!"

"Tea would be great thanks. Would you mind if I maybe made some ramen or something, I'm getting pretty hungry and my snack box was on the bus. I haven't eaten since lunch haha."

"No go for it, just follow me."

We chatted in the kitchen for a while, making tea, ramen and rice. Sitting down in the living room we both called our guardians.

"Grandma, where are you? At Takas? I'm home, Kirihara-senpai walked me home because he had an umbrella and Tomoka borrowed mine. No he's been very nice, he's calling his parents to see when they'll be able to get him, they stopped running buses for tonight. Alrighty, I love you Grandma, I'll see you later when you're able to drive." I pressed the end button on my phone and leaned back in my chair and took a sip of my jasmine tea, it was perfect.

"So your grandma didn't freak out that you're with me?"

"She trusts me, and she's grateful that you didn't leave me to walk home alone in the rain. What did your parents say?"

"They won't be able to make it out until the morning, a few trees fell on the roads near our house and they can't send workers to fix it until the roads are safe, which they aren't. If it isn't too much to impose may I sleep on your couch for tonight?" His head once more bowed.

"Ie, it wouldn't be a problem, you could sleep in the guest room, considering you're a guest. Anyways while the power is still on would you like to watch a movie or some TV?"

"Yeah that sounds like a ton of fun," He grinned a huge smile "What you got?"

I was finally able to drive around midnight, it was quite late and I figured that Sakuno and Kirihara were asleep. Walking into my house I heard the tv was on. ' _I guess they decided to watch tv until I got home'_. I thought, at least until I entered the living room to see the two children asleep, leaning on each other, both sound asleep. Empty ramen bowls were laid on the table along with some tea glasses, with a small amount of tea left in them still.

Blankets wrapped around them securely I left them to sleep. They looked so young, I couldn't believe that they were both still in high school. And that's when I snapped into my senses, this young boy was sleeping next to my granddaughter!

I was about to reach over and pull him by his ear to the guest room when he put his arm around Sakuno, as if he were protecting her, she leaned into him more. My face softened. They were already in high school, this was innocent, nothing wrong about it, they were just growing up, but fast asleep on the couch.

Picking up the dishes I rinsed them off quietly in the sink before retreating to my room, but not before checking up on them again. Peeking into the room I saw Kirihara laying flat on his back, Sakuno curled into his side. By morning he would most likely end up on the floor with Sakuno hogging the couch. I laughed and went to sleep, to be greated of dreams of smaller versions of Akaya and Sakuno running around at my feet.

 **Deathly Jester: Well how did ya like it? I hope you enjoied it a lot, this was a spur of the moment writing, it's now just past 2AM for me so I think I'll upload this and get some sleep now that I'm finally tired. Let me know if you guys would like one more chapter either depicting the next morning or a future time. I hope you're all able to sleep better than I am haha. Goodnight world.**

 **God bless**

 **~Deathly Jester~**


End file.
